Nobody Move, Nobody Get Hurt
by spiftyone
Summary: Jasper thought he was content in his normal life at the University. That is, until a certain green eyed teacher shows up and turns his world upside down. SLASH ALERT! E/J, AH, Lemons for sure. My very first slash. DONT LIKE DONT READ!
1. Chapter 1

Nobody Move, Nobody Get Hurt

Ch.1: Mr. Brightside

**A/N: This is the VERY first chapter of my new story. I have wanted to try an Edward and Jasper thing for a while so I just decided 'what the heck?' So, I hope you all enjoy! Woo hoo!  
**

**Drum roll please…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. La di da  
**

**

* * *

**

JPOV

There are some things in life that you just know you are born to do. Some are meant to paint or write or sing. But not me. I was born to teach and I knew this from a very young age. However, I refused to teach anything lower than college level because that would just be a nightmare. Even some of the college students could somehow find a way to be completely and utterly ridiculous while still being oblivious to the fact that they were doing it.

Like Mike Newton for example, every moment of every class on every day I had him. I wanted to strangle him. Especially at the moment.

"Dr. Whitlock?" reluctantly, I turned my gaze to his overly eager self at the front of the room and called on him. Damn. "So let me get this straight," He began. "The states that seceded were the ones that joined the union? _Then_ the Civil War happened?" I sighed and was about to explain that, yes, although that was the basic layout of it there was so much more. But luckily it was finally the end of the day. I felt a smile at my lips and began.

"Basically, yes. That's all we have time for today, class, but make sure you have chapters thirteen through nineteen read and be ready for discussion next class. Have a good weekend." I sat with a 'plop' in my desk chair and took off my glasses to rub at my eyes. It had been a long week and I was really starting to feel it.

"Dr. Whitlock, sir?" I turned to the voice and saw the dean at the doorway with a smile on his face. I gave a weak smile back and he chuckled. "Long day?"

"Long week. I'm glad it's finally Friday. Did you need something?" He walked in and sat at one of the seats before explaining himself.

"We finally got a permanent Music Theory teacher. I was just letting you know that, just in case you hear music. And it would be nice to introduce yourself." It wasn't that I was antisocial or anything, but the idea of meeting this new teacher seemed anything but appealing. After the last incident with one of the vocal instructors last semester, I mostly kept to myself.

_Flashback_

_I was finishing up my lesson plans for the return from break when I heard a knock at my office door. I turned to find Kyle leaning casually on the wall. He had a cocky smirk on his face, as if he had solved the world's biggest mystery._

"_I've figured it out!" Well then._

"_I have no idea what you mean. Care to enlighten me?" I smirked right back, sure he had nothing to tell. _

_Was I wrong…_

"_I thought I was imagining things. All those signals the two years you've been here. I thought I was crazy, but I was right. I cant believe I was right." He closed and locked the door and walked over to the window to close the blinds. He was beginning to freak me out._

"_What are you talking about, Kyle?"I wanted to just avoid him and act like he wasn't there, but with us both being locked in and him getting closer to me every moment, it was a little difficult._

"_Don't pretend you cant see it; cant feel it. I know you have been giving me looks for a while." He was right in my face by then and when he leaned in closer so that his lips were right at my ear, I shivered. "I know you want me. Just as I have wanted you from the moment I laid eyes on you." I gasped in disbelief at that; he couldn't be _that_ dense, could he? But my question was answered at once when he took my shock to his advantage and slammed his lips to mine, thrusting his tongue into my mouth moments after. I put my hands on his chest and pushed as hard as I could. He stumbled backwards but still stayed standing. I wiped my hands across my lips to try and rid myself of his taste, of his trace._

"_What the fuck, Kyle?!" He didn't look the slightest bit dismayed by my rejection of him and that just pissed me off more. I wanted him to yell or scream. But I got nothing._

"_Don't play coy, Jasper. You want this as much as I do." He advanced once again but I stood and nearly ran to the opposite side of the room. When I caught my breath I began my tyraid._

"_I do _not_ want what you are trying to give me, Kyle, so back the hell off and leave."_

"_Oh but you will. Just sit back and enjoy the ride." Before I could stop him, he had me pinned to the wall and was slowly feeling his way down my body. I tried to push, shove, struggle in general but nothing was working. He was stronger than I had imagined. _

"_Kyle…get off of me! Please, we can talk about this misunderstanding rationally but just get. Off. Of. Me!" With one final shove and still no movement from him, I nearly gave up. His hand was sinking into uncharted waters and I attempted to block it all out by closing my eyes tight. When his hand finally reached into the waistband of my jeans and found my still flaccid cock, he my eyes shot open once more._

"_You're pretty big, Jazz, but you aren't hard for me. I think we can fix that." He began to stroke me slowly and without my consent, my body reacted._

"_Stop…stop…Stop!" I gathered all the strength left in my body and pushed him off of me. While he was on the ground, shocked, I ran out of the room and straight to the dean._

_I didn't cry, although I did want to. I stayed strong until the end, but after the ordeal was done and over with, I broke down._

_End Flashback_

I heard someone calling my name and realized that I was still supposed to be talking to the dean. I shook my head to clear the disturbing imaged and smiled apologetically at him.

"Sorry, spaced out for a minute." He stood and walked over to me, patting my shoulder.

"It's okay. But meeting Mr. Cullen is still a good idea. Just think about it." With that, he left me to my own devices.

When I was all packed to go home, I left my room, locking it behind me, and walked down the halls, thinking about what the dean had said. I didn't want to seem like a recluse and just ignore the man, but on the other hand I didn't want to take the chance of being attacked. I knew it wasn't likely, but I still had my doubts. Just as I made my decision to put off meeting the man until Monday, I ran into my alternative choice.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and I was spacing out. My bad. Are you…" When we were both standing again, I nearly gasped at the sight in front of me. Gorgeous bronze locks that were in complete disarray, strong, chiseled jaw, muscular biceps and from what I could see the rest of him was just as toned and built. The thing that drew me in, however, was the deep, emerald green of his eyes. I couldn't stop myself from drowning in them. When he began to chuckle and show me the bell like tone of his voice, I came back to reality.

"It's okay, really. I wasn't paying attention either. My name is Edward Cullen. I'm the new Music Theory teacher." He held out his hand and I took it, giving it a firm shake while trying not to pull it away from the tingling feeling I felt. _Did he feel it to?_

"Jasper Whitlock, American History. Nice to meet you." I tried to hide the fact that I was losing myself in his gaze, but I was probably obvious. When he simply smirked at me, entertainment in his eyes, I knew my fears were confirmed.

"Likewise."

"How are you settling into the school?" Somehow we had both ended up walking back in the direction of his new room. The idea of going home was lost to me.

"Yeah, I'm settling well. To tell the truth I'm a little nervous about Monday, though. I did do student teaching but it was with freshman. I'm only teaching upper classmen." I was surprised at how this man, only knowing me a mere few minutes, could already tell me about his fears. I was simply amazed.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, but I have to warn you. The first day is always the worst and Seniors are a pain in the ass." We both laughed at that and sat down at a couple of chairs by a grand piano.

"I'll take your word for it. So," He said. "American History?" He raised one eyebrow at me and I laughed. Everyone asked the same question.

"My favorite subject to teach is the Civil War. I figured that teaching all of the before, during, and after would be worth it to get to talk about it at some point." I shrugged and he smiled, causing my heart to skip a beat. _Control yourself, Jasper!_ I shook my head slowly and glanced at the clock on the wall behind Edward and saw that nearly half an hour had passed since we had run into each other. "I'm afraid I have to run." He nodded and we both stood, him walking me all the way to the hall. "I suppose I'll see you Monday, then."

"Yeah. See you then." I turned on my heel and began to walk away but his voice stopped me. "And Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe you could teach me some history sometime." He smiled a glorious crooked smile before walking back into his room and shutting the door. I was left with only three words running through my mind as I quickly departed.

_Oh my god…_

_

* * *

_

**First Chappy DONE! Tell me what you think!!!**

**Till next time!**

**-spiftyone**


	2. Chapter 2

Nobody Move, Nobody Get Hurt

Ch.2: The Bird and the Worm

**A/N: Second chapter time! Woo! WARNING: Some offensive language is used in this chapter so be prepared to gasp. And Edward will have a POV beginning in this chapter.**

**Drum roll please…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**

* * *

**

JPOV

I came out to my mom and dad when I was sixteen. I knew it wouldn't end well, seeing as how my family was from Texas and ultraconservative. So I didn't take it too personally when they kicked me out that very day saying they never wanted to see my 'disgusting faggot ass' ever again. They were just raised to be that way.

I hadn't spoken to them since and I was almost twenty five years old.

I wasn't embarrassed about my lifestyle, quite the contrary. I refused to hide and if people didn't like it then they could fuck off for all I cared. But when I was attacked by Kyle that day, I couldn't bring myself to admit to that yes, I was gay, but no, I didn't see him in the way he had assumed.

Life was complicated, I found out soon enough. But after I met Edward Cullen, I discovered that it wasn't nearly as complicated as it was soon to be.

All weekend long I caught myself feeling anxious, ready for it to be Monday already which was weird in itself. But I found that I wasn't really anxious for _school_, but more so anxious to see Edward again. I tried to beat the thoughts out of my mind but every time I closed my eyes I saw his green orbs and crooked smile. I couldn't even fathom why I was already so drawn to him; we had talked to a grand total of twenty five minutes. But the feeling was there and very strong.

When Monday finally did come around I was embarrassed to find that I was one of the first ones in the staff lounge waiting for classes to begin. I breathed a deep sigh, not finding solitude comfortable at all. When I got to my room, I opened the door and went straight to my office, lying my head down on my desk to think more clearly.

_What is your problem, Jasper? You aren't some teenager who can't control his hormones! I command you to get a grip. _I laughed at my line of thinking. I was basically telling myself what to do.

"You alright?" I jumped at the sound of that velvety voice and look up and into his amused green eyes. I could feel my cheeks begin to flame up and I instantly berated myself for it. _Remember, Jasper; control!_

"Mornings aren't my thing. So what's up?" The little Jasper in my mind was screaming at my immaturity. _'What's up?' Jasper? Really? Is that the best you can do?_

"I rather like mornings. But only when there is coffee involved. Want to get some with me? We still have some time before any of the students arrive." He quirked his eyebrow and I couldn't even begin to think of what the word 'no' even meant anymore. So I quickly stood and smiled a friendly smile at him before walking with him to the lounge. After each of us had a cup in hand, we fell into idle chatter about random things; school, hometowns, whatever. I didn't even notice how much time had passed when we were thorough and went our separate ways. I felt lighter on my feet when I got to my class and spent the rest of the day in an inexplicably good mood.

EPOV

He was mesmerizing, to say the least. I had spent the whole weekend thinking about his wavy blond locks and piercing blue eyes. I was honest enough to admit that I had a huge infatuation with the man but the feelings were still new to me. When our skin touched it was like I was being electrified and when our eyes locked I couldn't help but lose myself completely in them. It was insane to feel all of it at once, and after such little time, but I couldn't help but feel the slight fluttering in my stomach whenever he was near.

And that damn sexy as hell country _twang_! I was a goner the moment he opened his perfect lips. So to say I was elated after our short conversation in the staff lounge was an understatement. My first class of the day got the benefit of my excellent mood.

I soon realized, after the class, that Jasper was correct about the first day _and_ the seniors. Both were, I knew, going to be a pain in the ass.

When my second class was over I had quite a bit of down time so I began to wander the halls. I looked left and right and found that I had ended up at Jasper's room. His door was open even though he was in the middle of a lecture, but my curiosity could not be contained. I silently entered the room, glad the door was at the back near his office so I could not been seen or heard. I got as close as I dared and began to listen to his passionate voice as he spoke on about his favorite subject.

"When Abe Lincoln was inaugurated, he laid his hand on the Bible and swore to uphold the constitution. However, because of the urgency and necessity of the time, he proceeded to tear a few holes in the document. And no, not literally or that would have been _really_ bad. They didn't exactly have spares lying around." His class collectively laughed at his little joke and he smiled brightly; you could easily see he loved what he was teaching. When it was quiet he continued on. "Now, when the war first erupted Congress was not in session, so basically Lincoln molded the laws to fit the time. A lot of northerners didn't support his actions, however, and said he was taking away the peoples' rights. If you read the chapters, you would know the effects of his decisions. Can anyone tell me one of the things Lincoln did to make the northerners believe his actions were as heinous as they said?" I saw from the corner of my eye nearly every hand raised. The whole class seemed enthralled with him and what he was saying they were genuinely interested. When he called on one of them, a pretty raven haired woman, I heard him speak and my body shivered.

"Yes, Mariah?" She looked shy while she answered.

"He instigated Marshall Law in the north." I saw then a beautiful and proud smile that lit up the room. I had to restrain myself from just going over and kissing him.

_Wait, kiss? Edward, you've known the man a day. Calm it down._

"Good! Now, what else? There were a few." More hands this time.

"Danny?"

"He suspended habeas corpus." At this, the rest of the hands fell and Jasper got a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Great, that's another. Can anyone think of anything else?" Silence. Jasper only seemed all the more excited by the blank faces. After a moment he gave them a proposition. "Okay. Here's the deal. If one of you can find and describe one more, then I will let you all go a half hour early. How about it?" The class gave a roar of acceptance and began to look through their books and notes. "Ah, not so fast. No books and no notes. But feel free to use each other." They groaned at that but still complied with smiled on their faces. Jasper gave another small smile before sitting at his desk and putting on a pair of rectangular glasses.

_Well fuck me that's hot._

I once again lost myself in his features before being brought back to reality by the shouts of success from the entire room. Jasper looked up, a smirk on his lips.

"I didn't think you would get it that fast. So, what is it?" One of the students, a tall red headed man, stood and spoke with a deep baritone voice to deliver the answer.

"One of the first things Abraham Lincoln did after he entered office was to set up a blockade in the south. It would completely hinder the southerners and since their main form of economic success was the exportation of cotton, it hit them doubly when war time came round." I heard a slight Irish brogue in his voice and knew he was no pure bred Illinois man. Jasper smiled.

"Well," He began, looking down at his watch briefly. "I suppose I will see you all next class. Have a good rest of the day." As they all scampered out of the room with huge smiles on their faces, they didn't think twice about my presence there. When the room was once again silent, I made my way to the door of Jasper's office and knocked three times.

"Come in." His deep voice ran through my whole body, making me shiver. After collecting myself, I opened the door and leaned casually on the side and took him in. He had his glasses on and leaning over his desk while still standing. He had un-tucked his black button up shirt and loosened his dark blue tie, which made the sapphire in his eyes just pop. After a few moments of silence, he finally looked up to me, shock written all over his face and a relaxed smile following.

"Hey. Do you not have class right now?" He looked curious. That was it. I can normally read people very well but I couldn't find any trace of the same feelings that were raging within me. He just looked…adorably confused.

"No, not yet. I watched the last part of your class. You really do love what you teach, don't you?" He smiled widely with a faint blush to his cheeks. I fought the urge to jump him right then and there.

"I do. It's all very fascinating to me. I can't really explain. Do you feel like that with music?"

"Oh yes. Music is my passion." He took that moment to sit and gestured for me to sit at the seat on the other side of his desk, across from him.

"Let me guess…Piano, am I right?" I smirked at his guess and leaned further back into the chair, trying to look nonchalant.

"How'd you guess? Do I have a tortured soul thing going on that I don't know about?" He gave a laugh at that and shook his head.

"No. Um…your hands." I looked down at my hands, which were resting on my thighs, and wondered what he meant. When I looked up at him again he seemed to understand my thoughts.

"What about them?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but they look delicate. You have the perfect hands for a pianist; long, slender fingers. Not to mention you do this thing whenever you are sitting and have nothing to occupy your hands. It's like a drumming thing but more precise." I didn't expect his long answer but I was enthralled with his perceptiveness. And when I looked once more to my hands I found that I did indeed drum my fingers. Well then.

"Wow. I just thought it was because they look like an old dead white guys hands but I think I like your example better." We laughed at that and I reveled in his voice. But then, after another moment of silence, I saw that my next class began in ten minutes.

"I've gotta go. Last class of the day." We both stood at the same time and he walked me out all the way to the hall. When it was time to part I felt a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. Odd.

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yep. See you then. Have a good day, Jasper." He nodded and I turned to leave, making my way back to my class just in time, a huge smile evident on my face.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow and that scared the shit out of me.

* * *

**Okay, so this one was better I think. I'm gonna let you tell me. REVIEW!**

**Till next time!**

**-spiftyone**


	3. Chapter 3

Nobody Move, Nobody Get Hurt

Ch.3: Evil Angel

**A/N: The Third Chappy! OMG you guys I got a lot of reviews so I just wanna thank you all who took the time to tell me what you thought!**

**Drum roll please…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**

* * *

**

JPOV

Spring Break. The two words that can cause millions to go into a vacation induced frenzy. Most of them being college kids. It was nearly impossible to teach some of them; they were all so anxious to get out of school for a week or so and party. But I was one of the lucky ones who actually had kids that _wanted_ to listen to what I had to say. I was usually very thankful for that.

Until now.

Over the past few months, Edward and I had become close friends. It was sweet torture, to say the least. On the one hand I was glad to be his friend, for he was one of the nicest, most thoughtful people I had ever met. We could talk for countless hours on end and just have fun without having to think too much about it. It was really great to have someone like him in my life, especially since I hadn't had too much kindness given to me willingly in my lifetime. But, on the other hand, it was agonizing to be so near to him and not be able to touch him in some way. Whenever I saw him I had the most urgent urge to feel him, if only for a moment. After the first month of him coming and going to my lessons I realize that I wanted him there; _needed _him there. The feelings were driving me insane and I couldn't even explain how I was feeling and somehow, over the last few weeks, I had grown just as anxious to be on break as the kids I was teaching.

I was completely screwed.

***

It was a couple of days before break and as I sat in my office contemplating my plans while also grading the last bit of essays I should have graded the previous week, I got a call. I dug into my pocket and answered my phone before it stopped ringing.

"Hello?" I heard a quiet gasp on the other line before a voice I never thought I would hear again began to speak.

"It's been a long time, Jasper."

"Mom?" I had to make myself be quiet and not scream. Was this really happening? Maybe there was something in my coffee this morning…

"Yes, it's me. And I told you not to call me that." I kept my emotions in check and willed myself to stay calm as she explained her reasoning for contact. "I only called to give you some news." She stopped. My heart began pounding at an alarming pace as the anticipation nearly crippled me.

"Well?"

"Andrew died, Jasper. Last night." I fell to my feet in one swift movement and felt the tears prickling my eyes. After all these years…I couldn't even remember what the last thing I said to my father was. I was sure it wasn't nice.

"Dad…died? How? I mean, just, was he sick?" She breathed a long and somewhat irritated sigh.

"He had cancer. And to you he is Andrew, not 'dad'. You know that." I could hear the disgust still in her voice and I almost broke down then and there.

"When is the funeral? Are you still in the same house?" I stood and began pacing the small space, trying to find _something_ to distract my mind and body so I wouldn't have a complete panic attack. Then she spoke again.

"It's tomorrow. And I'm sorry but Andrew requested that you not be there. His reputation is at still intact and I would like to keep it that way. Anyway, I just thought you should know. Goodbye." She hung up then and I although she said it, I knew she wasn't sorry at all. Not one bit. I could practically see the sneer on her lips as she spoke to me. It broke my heart and as I fell against the wall and slid down, I let the tears fall freely. Through everything I hadn't cried once. Not when I was being kicked out at sixteen or disowned by my parents, or even as I endured years of torment because of who I was. But just then, I had to let it all out. I wrapped my arms around my knees and hid my face, silent sobs racking my whole body. I was oblivious to the world around me, but when I felt a pair of string arms encircle me, wrapping me in warmth and comfort, I looked up and found those emerald eyes looking down at me, full of sorrow.

"Edward…" I couldn't even finish the whole fragment before another bout of sobs overtook me. Without my permission, my hands found Edward's chest and clung to him as if my life depended on it. At that moment, I wasn't sure if it did or didn't.

"Shh…it's okay. It's okay." As he held me I felt myself calm, sighing deeply before going almost limp in his embrace. It felt so good, I didn't want to move. Not a moment after the thought passed my mind, however, I let go of him and crawled back into myself, stopping the tears.

"I'm sorry. I just…I'm sorry." I felt so ashamed that he had to see me at me weakest. It wasn't exactly how I planned on seeing him with me.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Jasper." He sat fully on the ground in front of me, lifting my chin to see into my eyes. I looked back into his and saw something there; something that looked a lot like what was in my eyes whenever I looked at him. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" I shrugged and looked away. I didn't know if I was ready to tell him all about my horrible past just yet. It wasn't something easy for me to talk about.

"I don't know. It's a long story behind what just happened. Are you sure you have the time?" he smiled and nodded gently, urging me to continue. I took a deep breath before I began. "I was born and raised in Texas. My parents where the typical southern couple; white, middle class, ultraconservative, Republican." I smiled slightly at that and Edward did as well. I continued after looking away. "They wanted me to be the perfect son and play football and graduate from Texas State, and get married to a blond haired blue eyed beauty, just like my father did. There was a lot of pressure to do everything right but it seemed like no matter what I did, it was never good enough." I looked into his eyes and saw sympathy there. I gathered up all my courage and looked completely away from him to get the next part out. "So, when I came out when I was barely sixteen they were furious. Disgusted mostly. The kicked me out that very day and I went to live with my sister Rosalie and her husband Emmet in Washington. She was understand and kind to me when no one else was. She said she had knew long before I had even thought about it. When my parents found out about the living situation, however, they told her that if I didn't move out then they would cut her off." I took a chance and looked at Edward. He looked like he might cry so I smiled at him and went on.

"I told her to do it. She needed what they had more than I did; she was starting a family. So even though it killed me I left and finished school a year early while living in foster care. After I graduated I went to Northwestern and from there I came here. I was living pretty contently up until a few minutes ago. My mother called. After nearly eight years she called to tell me that my father died." I fought the need to cry and just breathed; in and out, in and out. Edward chose that moment to speak.

"Jasper, I am so sorry. And I know that's not what you need to hear and I don't know if you even believe me when I say it but I am. I am truly sorry." I could hear the sincerity in his velvet voice and knew that he meant every word.

"Thank you. I know you mean it."

"I do. Are you going to the funeral? Can you even make it?" I wince at these questions and he saw. It brought sadness to his eyes even though he didn't even know the full story yet.

"No. She said…my mother said that he didn't want me there, that his reputation needed to be upheld. Apparently the presence of their mistake of a son would only tarnish their good name." I shrugged at that, attempting to be cavalier, but failing miserably. And he saw that.

"Jasper." I couldn't look at him. I never felt more ashamed of myself as I did in that moment. "Jasper look at me, please." I reluctantly complied and saw determination in his eyes. "You are not a mistake of a son and I'm sorry to be disrespectful about you parents, but they don't know shit. If they think that a great man like you is a mistake then they should just go to hell and not come back."

"Technically they haven't really been my parents for eight years. They disowned me." I smirked at that and he glared, wiping the smirk off of my face. "Sorry." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose to, I assumed, calm him-self down. It just made him look cute.

"Don't be sorry. It's just…I can't believe people can still be like that! It's…it's…well, it's just stupid, for lack of a better word." He stood and began pacing like a mad man. He was really upset about this and that made my heart swell. I stood as well and took hold of his forearm to stop him.

"Edward." I was sure there was a huge smile on my face at the moment and I didn't even try to hide it.

"I mean, sure it was the south and all that but we are in the twenty first century here! Every other person it gay these days. You would think that they would have accepted it…" He just went on and on and on. "I mean, I'm gay and my parents were just fine with it. Actually they were thrilled that I had finally accepted what they had already known. Oh god, I'm sorry Jasper. I'm not trying to rub that in your face or anything, but…it's just…I don't know what comes out of my mouth sometimes…"

"Edward…?"

"…and I cant even imagine what that must have been like…" In all honesty I didn't see what he told me as him rubbing the fact that he had accepting parents and I didn't in my face. Actually I stopped paying attention after he said he was gay. That made my day. No! That made my _life_.

"Edward!" I had to shout to get his attention back to reality and when it was, he was breathing heavily from his rant and his eyes were wild with passion and he just looked glorious.

"Yes?" He said airily.

"I know. And it's okay. Just breathe. In and out with me, okay?" He nodded and we both took deep breaths until he was calm.

"Sorry. I go off and just rant until I pass out sometimes when I'm mad or something. But anyway, are you okay?" It was now or never. I knew what I wanted to do but I didn't know if I had the gall to actually do it. I battled with myself for a moment before just simply throwing caution to the wind and doing what I wanted.

"Never better, actually." I slid my hand into his awaited his reaction. My hears skipped a beat from the anticipation. Two beats…three…

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he entwined our fingers and looked up to me with that crooked grin.

"Same here."

* * *

**So…a little puzzle for you all to solve. What are the chapter titles based on? The first person to tell me gets a preview of chapter 4!!! And remember…REVIEW!**

**Till next time!**

**-spiftyone**


	4. Chapter 4

Nobody Move, Nobody Get Hurt

Ch.4: I Want To Hold Your Hand

**A/N: Fourth Chappy! So congrats to **raincullen **for figuring out the riddle! Yes, indeed the titles come from different songs. I like 'em. YAY!**

**Drum roll please…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**

* * *

**

EPOV

The feel of his hand in mine was like a drug; I felt high, lighter than air. But as much as I hated to admit it I wanted more. More of him and the tingly feeling that came with him. It was maddening and fulfilling at the same time.

"Jasper…" He had a look of contentment in his features as we stood there, hand in hand. I had to take the plunge. "I…do you…well, I know we haven't known each other for that long but if you wanted to…" He smiled his heart throbbing smile at me and I took a deep breath. "Do you want to go with me to my parents' house for Spring break?" I looked at the floor and waited for his response.

"That would be…lovely. Thank you." He sounded thrilled, just as I felt, and when I looked back up he had the brightest expression on his face, it made me smile wider.

"Great!" I looked down at our entwined hands and felt a burst of excitement.

_Is it Friday yet?_

***

I asked Jasper to meet me at my apartment Friday afternoon and knew I would regret it. The sight of him in my home would drive me insane, but I wanted every possible minute with him.

After he told me about his past, I had to admit that a part of me wanted to just hold him and tell him everything was going to be alright. But then another part of me was pissed off by the fact that someone as amazing as Jasper had to endure such horrific things. But on the bright side, when he took my hand, I felt a spark and knew he felt it as well. It was only a matter of time…

I was pulled from my crazy future fantasies by the sound of the doorbell. I jumped to my feet and opened it to reveal a slightly flustered Jasper which only added to his appeal.

"Hey. Need help with that?" I pointed down to the lone suitcase he had brought with him and he shook his head.

"So when do we set out for the airport?" Jasper walked into the space and stood, somewhat awkwardly, in the middle of the room. I ushered him to the couch and he looked more relaxed there, although not completely.

"In a few minutes actually. The flight leaves at seven sharp." He nodded and smiled and I realized I had nothing left to say. There were millions of things rolling around in my mind but nothing appropriate enough to say aloud. Luckily, Jasper found a safe topic for me to expound on.

"Is is just your parents that will be there?"

"No, my sister Alice and her partner Bella will be there as well. It's been a while since we have all been together and we figured now was as good a time as any." He smirked at that and I wondered what he found so amusing. I raised an eyebrow in askance and he chuckled while shaking his head.

"I'm amazed at the structure of your family, I suppose." I understood what he meant and began to laugh, full out.

"Oh, yeah that. Well, let's just say we have a very liberal lifestyle at home. It is an amusing story though, how we all came out. It was at the same time. No joke. We all just sat mom and dad down, along with Bella because she was already part of the family in our eyes, and just told them straight up. You know what my mother said, though?" Jasper was howling with laughter and I could help but feel a bit smug at the fact that I was the one who put the smile back in his features.

"What?"

"She said, and I quote, 'I'm still getting grandchildren, though, right?' It was the single most entertaining night of my life." We were both in hysterics by then and I noticed the time on the oven from my view. "We should get going." Jasper nodded and soon enough, we were heading into our gate then into our seats. It all seemed like such a blur of laughing and joking, but I was glad I got to spend the time with Jasper. When we finally took off, I felt more anxious than I ever had to get back on the ground.

***

The first thing I was when we got into the airport in Seattle was my tiny, bouncy, ball of energy for a sister. When we made eye contact she merely squealed and ran towards me, jumping up and wrapping her tiny arms and legs around me in a tight embrace. It had been too long since I had seen her and I began to realize just how long it had been when I put her down and got a good look at her. I could hear Jasper's quiet chuckling from my side at our greeting.

"Jasper, this is my sister Alice. Alice, this is Jasper." He took her hand and kissed it like the true southern gentleman he was. I swooned.

"Nice to meet you, darlin'." She looked between him and her hand in his and began giggling.

"Well, that has never happened to me before." She let go of his hand and pulled him into a hug, catching him off guard. He reciprocated though, and smiled. "Nice to meet you to, cowboy. Now let's get going! Mom and dad are dying to see you both." Jasper looked confused for a moment but just shrugged it off as we retrieved our luggage and made our way to the car. Alice had to borrow Bella's Jetta, seeing as how three people wouldn't fit in her Porsche.

The drive back home was interesting, to say the least. Jasper was interrogated by Alice and she tried to look serious and official but her short stature just made her look like a little child trying to be a grown up. When we were half way there, though, we had fallen into a comfortable silence. I took that chance to really reunite with my sister.

"How's Bells? Is she still tripping over air?" We both laughed at that and she glowed as she talked about her lover.

"Yes, still falling all over the place. But you know, it really is adorable." She sighed deeply and looked at the speedometer with a grimace. "Are we there yet?" She began bouncing in her seat with anticipation. I smiled and looked to her with sorrow. She was the same old Alice but I had missed a lot of her life and I was feeling it then.

"Alice?" She looked over to me curiously then back at the road.

"Yeah?" I took her free hand in mine and kissed her knuckles.

"I love you, you know that right?" Suddenly her eyes were glassy and she looked on the verge of tears. I felt bad for causing her good mood to fly out the window, but we needed this.

"Damn it, Edward, you are so lucky we're home or I would have crashed and we all would have died and then mom would have killed us because she didn't get to meet Jasper." Jasper full out laughed at that before we all joined in as Alice parked in the driveway.

"Alice, I think I am gonna like you." She smiled and as soon as we were out of the car she gave him another hug, which he gladly returned.

"Oh I know. Come on let's go see mom and dad!" With that, all remaining thoughts of me in her mind were replaced by thoughts of Jasper and I couldn't blame her for it. He had starred in my thoughts to.

JPOV

When Alice began to lead me into the giant house, I began to feel apprehensive about meeting the parents of the man I had fallen in deep like with. I heard myself building up questions in my mind and I couldn't shake them away.

_Would they like me? Why does it matter, I'm not dating anyone they have birthed. I wonder if I look too casual, they seem like high class people. I am going to explode from all of these stupid questions. Jasper! Get a hold of yourself!_

I tried to do just that but right when their front door opened and revealed an exquisite living space, I felt inadequate next to these people. Then, I heard the sound of someone calling my name and broke from my daze.

"Yes?" Alice, I had noticed, had taken the hand of a beautiful, pale, brunette woman who was much taller than her. But, then again, a lot of people were tall next to her short form.

"This is Bella. The cheese to my macaroni and butter to my bread." She seemed to think about that for a minute before groaning and continuing. "God, I am so hungry. I'm going to find some food. Be right back!" And then she was gone, leaving me with Bella who just smiled at her retreating form then smiled at me.

"Lovely to meet you, Jasper. I've heard a lot about you." I felt my eyes widen at that. Had Edward spoken about me to his closest family members? I didn't know whether to feel elated or frightened. She must have noticed my expression because she just giggled and continued on. "All good, I promise."

"That's good. It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella." I pulled her hand to me and kissed her knuckled out of habit. She blushed and looked down just as Edward returned.

"Bella! God, have you grown an inch or something? I feel shorter. No matter, just come and give me a hug, will ya?" It felt oddly comforting to see Edward in his natural habitat of sorts and mingling with the people he loved.

"Is that Edward?" A light, feminine voice came from what I assumed was the kitchen and Edward smiled before gesturing for me to follow him. I complied and as we made our way to the large, beautifully decorated kitchen, my breath hitched at the sight of who could only be his mother. She had all the same enticing green eyes and full, slightly pouty lips that Edward had as well as a lighter version of Edward's hair color. It was amazing.

Edward smiled the brightest smile I had ever seen and nearly ran to hug his mother, lifting her off the ground and swinging her around in a circle before putting her down.

"Mom. I've missed you." She patted his cheek and took a step back.

"I've missed you to, dear." She appraised him for another moment before meeting my curious gaze. She gave me a warm smile and all of a sudden I felt at home. It was scary.

"You must be Japer. It's lovely to meet you, dear." After the first hours with only part of Edward's family, I expected the hug. But I didn't expect the feelings that came with it. It was like being surrounded by warmth and happiness. I didn't want to let go but after a moment, I did so reluctantly.

"Lovely to meet you as well, ma'am." She smiled but shook her head at me.

"Call me Esme, dear." I nodded at her request and soon we all fell into a comfortable conversation about anything and everything. At the sound of a new voice in the room we all turned out heads to the man of the house and I could definitely see where Edward got his manly good looks from.

_It's like beauty is a genetic trait and they all have a shit load of it._

I watched as everyone took turns greeting the main Cullen and silently hoped they would take longer to delay my meeting with him. He wasn't intimidating, exactly, but his kind smile and devilishly good looks had me anxious.

"Ah! You must be the Jasper we have all heard so much of. Nice to meet you, son." I knew it was simply an expression but I felt my heart nearly burst at the use of the word 'son'.

"Nice to meet you, sir. And I suppose I am." We shook hands and I felt that comfort once more. It was strange, the feeling of a whole family together and happy.

"Carlisle, please. I think we all have a lot of catching up and conversing to do so how about we all reconvene in the living room?" We all agreed and I made my way behind them all and sat next to Edward on the large, plush couch as we talked about what was happening in our lives at the moment.

After maybe an hour, the doorbell rang and Alice jumped up to greet whoever was there. We all continued to talk and as the three new voices grew closer, a part of my mind went into overdrive.

_Why does that sound so familiar?_

A few moments later there was an audible gasp and we all turned to the guests. I was the last to turn and when I did I let out an equally audible gasp at the sight in front of me.

The only thing I could think at that moment was slightly panicked and confused at the same time.

_Oh my dear sweet lord…_

_

* * *

_

**CLIFFHANGER!!! I know, I am a bad, bad girl. But it was just sooo much fun! Can you guess who it is that's there, though? **

**R&R! Please and thank you!!!**

**Till next time!**

**-spiftyone**


	5. Chapter 5

Nobody Move, Nobody Get Hurt

Ch.5: Reunited

**A/N: It's the fifth chappy! WOOT! So, I like this chapter because it is very sentimental and I am just that kind of sap. So…**

…**Drum roll please…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**

* * *

**

JPOV

I could have cried. I nearly did, but I remembered where I was and who was there with me so I kept myself from just falling in a heap to the floor and bawling my eyes out.

"J-Jasper? Is it really you? God, please say it's you." I watched as Rosalie walked towards me, one arm tentatively outstretched to see it I was just a figment of her imagination or not. I took her hand and pulled her to me into a tight hug, letting a single tear fall down my cheek as I embraced my sister after all the years.

"It's me, Rosie. It's me. I can't believe you're here I front of me. I missed you so much." I pulled back and saw her crying tears of joy and I really had to hold myself back. Alice and Edward chose that moment to raise the questions.

"Rose is your sister?" I almost laughed at the synchronicity. They were perfectly together, although coming from Edward it sounded more like '_Rose_ is your sister' and from Alice it was more along the lines of 'Rose is your _sister_'.

"She is." I looked away from her and saw that Emmet was there as well with a huge grin on his face. I nodded to him and he did the same. Then I noticed one other small detail.

Emmet was holding a baby.

I looked between Emmet, the baby, and Rose and looked at my sister with questions in my eyes. She smiled and turned to retrieve the baby. When she came back she put the little bundle in my arms and I gasped at the feelings whirling within me. I felt proud and scared and depressed but I couldn't decide on which one to settle on. With the little baby in my hands, I sat down in the comfortable chair beside me and just gazed into the child's eyes. It looked just like it's mother; curly blond hair, striking blue eyes and a little button nose. I couldnt tear my eyes away.

"Her name is Abigale, after grandma Abby. She's seven months old." I felt Rose's hand on my shoulder and that seemed to break the spell I was under. I looked at her feeling so much sorrow at that moment. She could see it. "You're an uncle, Jazz." She was trying to fight off the tears as I was also doing. I felt the curious gazes of everyone else in the room but all I could see was little Abigale, who was smiling up at me.

"I cant believe I missed it. All off it. I didn't even know…if I did I wouldn't have…I am so sorry Rose. For everything. I should have been there."

"It's okay Jazz. The only thing that matters is that you're here now. Right?" I nodded my head and handed her back her daughter reluctantly.

"Okay, so let me get this straight…" Alice began. "Jasper is the brother you mentioned?" Rose nodded with a smile and she and Emmet sat down side by side. Everyone listened intently. "And I'm guessing you haven't seen each other in a while." We both nodded. She seemed satisfied. "Okay then. That clears that up." Edward perked up at that and began to elaborate.

"But wait…I just cant believe it. Rose…your full name is _Rosalie_?" We all laughed at that and immediately any tension in the room subsided. I made a mental not to thank Edward for that later.

"It is, but you can't call em that. Only Jasper can." She said firmly and I smiled. She was still a stubborn hard ass. "Even Emmet can't even speak the name."

"Well then, I guess I shouldn't say it then." She nodded triumphantly and I thought about something. I felt so stupid.

"Wait, Rosie, what are you doing here?"

"I met the Cullen's through Alice when I was working one day, maybe a year and a half ago. I met Edward last Christmas. We have all gotten quite close. What are _you_ doing here, Jazz?" She looked at me questioningly.

"I met Edward a few months ago. He's a music teacher and his room is down the hall from mine. We've gotten to be good friends." I felt unsure about the words passing through my lips. He seemed like so much more to me than a good friend, he had been there for me.

"Ah. Well, it seems the Cullen's have some kind of power over the world. They just lure you in and then boom! You're on vacation with them for everything. Fun, huh?" She looked lovingly at the family we had encroached upon and I knew she was right. There was just something about the Cullen's.

"You know you love us, Rose. No, let me see that beautiful girl!" Esme glowed at the sight of the baby and picked her up in her arms, cooing at the little girl. "How has she been adjusting to her new home?" Rose moved over to Emmet's lap and smiled brightly.

"Very well. She wasn't eating all that well at first and cried constantly but she has been getting better."

"Where were you before? I mean, you said she's seven months, right?" Sadness swept over Rose's face and I immediately regretted saying anything.

"I'll tell you later, okay? For now we have a lot of catching up to do!"

***

For the next hour, Rose and I, as well as the rest of the company, chatted and caught up. I felt like I had gotten back a part of me that was missing for a long time. I had my sister back and I couldn't have gotten a better gift.

When it was time to go to sleep, we were each led to various rooms to get settled in. Edward and I were the only ones on the third floor and we shared the bathroom the joined the two rooms.

After I had gotten settled, I decided to take a shower. As I walked to the door that separated the rooms I thought about all the events that happened in the past twenty four hours. My head was reeling with thoughts and I couldn't seem to focus on any one thing. I was in a kind of daze as I walked into the bathroom but as soon as I shut the door, I zeroed in on one thing.

Nearly naked Edward. Dear God.

He didn't seem to notice me yet; he was clad only in a towel that hung low on his hips and was shaking his head to rid his hair of the water that made it a darker shade of the beautiful bronze locks on his head. I was frozen in my tracks for what seemed like a century but was really only a few milliseconds. With all of my might I pulled my eyes away from his glorious body and made for the door with a blush on my cheeks.

"I am so sorry! I should have knocked." I heard a chuckle and a hand on my wrist. Reluctantly, I turned to see him smiling his signature crooked smile at me.

"It's okay. I'll…let you get to it. Night."

"Thanks. Night." And then he was gone, leaving me to my now dirty thoughts. I shook my head to try and rid them from my mind as I stripped down and walked into the steaming hot shower. I thought that the pulsating water would clear my head but instead it only intensified my deep, dark fantasies.

_Edward in the shower, naked._

_Edward and I in the shower naked together._

_Other things involving us naked…_

I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts. It wouldn't ever happen. And besides, Edward and I were just good friends. No matter how much I wanted more.

***

The next day we all woke up early and ate a large breakfast before we set to work with the dinner; the family always had a big dinner whenever they all got together. And by 'we' I meant Alice, Bella, Rose, Esme and I. I wanted to find out more about these amazing women so I offered to help out while the rest of the men watched their football. Before I could get a word in, however, all the women in the kitchen turned their eyes to me with looks of mischief.

"So, Jasper dear, have you and Edward been getting along well?" Esme was the first to break the almost silence.

"Yeah, quite well considering the amount of time we have actually known each other. We've become good friends." I wasn't looking straight at her; I couldn't. I was too afraid of what my eyes would give away but, from the corner of my eye I saw them all with knowing smirks.

"So you guys don't have a 'thing' going on?" Ever so delicately, Rose got straight to the point. I felt my eyes grow wide.

"Well," Alice began with a dramatic roll of her eyes. "we were _going_ to be subtle about it, but thank you Rose for being so very blunt." Rose just gave a shrug the looked back to me questioningly while Esme and Bella just giggled off to the side.

"So? Do you or don't you? If so then good choice." She slid me a wink and I swear I could practically feel myself grow redder with embarrassment.

"Geeze, Rosalie, have you always been so…you?" I tried to avoid the question. She saw right through me. As always.

"Don't try to distract me. Answer the question."

"No. There is nothing more than friendship between us." Her smiled faltered at that and I wondered why. On the brighter side, though, we all deterred from dangerous topics like my nonexistent love life and went back to work. We all chatted as we moved around the large kitchen and after maybe two hours Rose asked me to help her get something from her car. I accepted and followed her out, smiling when I saw she still had her red convertible.

"Jasper." I looked away from the car and back to her.

"Yeah?"

"I may have been out of touch for a long time but I still know you. You're my brother and I love you so tell me the truth." I looked at her questioningly. She wasn't making sense.

"I don't know what you mean, Rose." She gave a dramatic sigh and walked over to me, holding my face in her hands when she reached me.

"You like him. I can tell. Why didn't you say anything?" I breathed out and tried to look away so she wouldn't see my embarrassment but my efforts were futile.

"Well for one," I began. "I was in front of his mother and sister, whom I have known barely a day. And also…I didn't want to bring it up because I'm pretty sure the feeling isn't mutual. I don't want to make a mountain out of a molehill."

"Jasper that is pure bull shit. I can see the way he looks at you. It's like…I cant even describe it. It's like he is pain because he cant be closer to you. Surely you've noticed it?" I shook my head and she breathed out once more, getting more and more agitated by the second. "I knew you were a little dense, but damn! Look at what's right in front of your eyes. I know you're a little scared but that's all part of the process. And…" She let go of my face and took my hands, a hint of sadness in her eyes. 'I know that after being with James you might still be reluctant but you have to know that not everyone is like him."

"Well it certainly seems like it, especially after…" I sighed deeply and shook my head, willing the bad memories to go away. "Never mind. Just…forget it." I moved to walk back towards the house but her small hand stopped me by taking hold of my hand.

"What happened, Jasper? Was it…was it worse than James?" The image of the ruggedly handsome dirty blonde filled my mind and I cringed.

"No. It wasn't as bad as that. Just almost." It came out as barely a whisper and I didn't think she heard me, but I was wrong. She prompted me to go on and I did so reluctantly. "The guy didn't beat me, if that's what you're getting at. He just…violated me, I guess you could say."

"How? What happened? And when was this?" The questions flew out of her mouth at an alarming speed. I grew angry for some reason.

"Why the hell do you want to know? Why would you want to hear about how disgusting your little brother has turned out? How I cant seem to do anything right? Why would you want to know about how I was held down against my will while some guy tried to get me off? In my own fucking office, at that! Is that what you wanted to know, Rose? I'm sorry I'm such a horrible brother and son and I never can or will be what anyone wants me to be. I'm just…sorry." I didn't know when the tears started to fall or when I was suddenly in my sister's arms or even when I felt like I could crumble. All I knew was that my heart seemed to be at its breaking point at the realization of everything I had encountered.

"Shh. Jasper, you have to know that none of what ever happened to you was your fault. And you are not disgusting; I can't believe you even think that. I am so sorry that had to happen to you. I wish I could have prevented it. I wish I could have been there for you. Even back with James, I wasn't there. But I am here now and I am telling you that you have nothing to be sorry for." As I stood there, cradled in her arms, I felt safe for once and finally felt that maybe things wouldn't be so bad.

"I feel like I have nothing to give anyone anymore. It just seems like everything important has been taken from me."

"That's not true and you know it. You have so much to give, I can't even name it all." I smiled at that and hugged her closer to me. I had missed this so much.

"Thanks Rose. You have no idea how much I needed that."

"Any time." She smiled at me as we both began walking back to the house, before beginning again on a dangerous topic. "I think you and Edward would be cute together." I groaned and she just laughed.

"I don't remember you being this mean to me when I lived with you all those years ago." I looked down at her and laughed. "I also don't remember you being so short." I ruffled her hair and to my surprise she laughed with me, instead of glaring or kicking me like she used to when I messed up her hair.

"Shut up. It's not my fault you turned into a man."

"I did?" I gasped in faux surprise. She was in hysterics. "I didn't even realize. I thought I was just an amazingly gifted twelve-year old!" She laughed harder and wiped at her eyes; she was laughing so hard she began to cry. "That's about how old I feel most of the time." I sighed and shoved my hands in my pocket while she led the way back into the kitchen.

"I've missed that humor." She said sarcastically.

"And I've missed your bitchiness." I said, just as sarcastically. She smiled a playful smiled before throwing flour at me.

"Shut up and get back to work, slave." After that we all set back into our business, laughing and joking the whole time.

I was beginning to get extremely comfortable there at the Cullen's.

* * *

**R&R! Please and thank you!!!**

**Till next time!**

**-spiftyone**


	6. Chapter 6

Nobody Move, Nobody Get Hurt

Ch.6: Mad as Rabbits

**A/N: I LOVE even numbers so Chappy six = YAY!!! This will start in Edward's POV when he first leaves the girls and goes into the living room with the guys to watch TV. It is basically his version of what happened in the previous Chappy. AND!!! The big 'James story' will be revealed. WOOT!!**

…**Drum roll please…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**

* * *

**

EPOV

As soon as he crossed the threshold into the living room I felt incomplete; like I was missing an important part of myself. And as soon as I turned to face my family once more, I knew I was in the lion's den.

"So Edward…" Emmet began but was instantly interrupted by the quiet cries of Abigale. I laughed quietly and stood to take the agitated child into my arms to sooth her. Emmet pouted as Abigale began to immediately calm herself.

"Why does she like you so much better than me? It's so frustrating!" I could tell he was kidding, but there was also a hint of longing in his voice that broke my heart just a little. I looked over to Carlisle and saw that he had picked up on it as well.

"It's not that she like me more…I just have cooler hair." I thought on my toes and felt relieved when he laughed his loud booming laugh again. He was back.

"Whatever Eddie. It's just weirder. Mine is totally cooler. It's _curly_. So there." I shook my head at the nonsensical argument we were having. It felt like home.

"I can't believe you two are actually fighting about your hair." Carlisle was shaking his head in amusement as well and I continued to rock Abigale from side to side to try and put her to sleep.

"Okay, I forfeit. Let's get back to the original subject." I gulped at that and kept my gaze locked on the small baby in my hands, avoiding the gazes I could feel boring holes into my head.

"I agree, son. You told us about this situation a while back. Has there been any progress?" I cringed at this. Talking about my non-relationship with Jasper with my _father_ of all people was not exactly how I wanted to spend my time.

"Yeah, Eddie. What's been happening? Give us the details!" Emmet boomed, waking up poor Abigale. If that was what she had to go through on a daily basis, I felt for her. I rocked her steadily to try and ease her back into the peaceful slumber she was robbed of.

"You sound like a woman right now. And don't call me Eddie." I glared at him.

"You're more woman than I am, Edward. You're the one…" Carlisle interjected, thankfully, before I could. I had a child in my arms and I didn't want to kill its father right in front of her.

"Emmet, don't _even_ go there." He had the decency to look ashamed and gave me a rueful smile.

"Sorry, Edward. You know I have no filter."

"It's alright."

"But…I still wanna know about the Jasper situation." He smiled evilly and when I looked to Carlisle for help, he had the same maniacal grin on his face.

"As do I." I was trapped in a corner and I knew it. I brought my face close to Abigale's and whispered to her in a way that they could hear.

"They are going to be the death of me sweetheart. You just wait and see."

"Stop avoiding it and tell us."

"Fine then. Well," I began. "He isn't like anyone else I have ever been with. He's…I don't know, fragile. He has had a hard like and been through some hard times and I don't know how to help him when I really want to. But, he is also the kindest man I have ever met and loves his work and is very gentle and not to mention fu…" I looked down to Abigale to see her curious eyes looking back up at me and her adorable little smile widen at the sight of my eyes on hers. I was thankful I stopped myself. "Not to mention he is f-u-c-k-h-o-t. I mean, really, did you see him? God! These last few months have been killer." Emmet faux gagged at my admission and Carlisle just smiled. I shot Emmet a glare.

"Ew, Edward, images."

"Oh, you want an image? Well, when Jasper walked in on me after I had gotten out of the shower, I nearly jumped him right then and there." I gave him a smirk as he shuddered. "Ha."

"That's so gross. Let's not…" I laughed and stood to give him his daughter; she was fast asleep and bundled up.

"Okay. But you asked."

"Whatever. So, you really like him don't you?"

"I do. A lot more than I have ever liked anyone else. But, it just feels like he's so guarded; he won't let anyone get close to him. And I can understand that, I really can. With all he has been through I would he surprised if he was anything less than cautious and I'm sure there are things he isn't telling me about." Putting my head in my head, I thought about the terrible possibilities that could be. They were driving me to the brink of insanity.

"Don't worry, son. When he's ready to tell you he will. And your feelings aren't one sided in case you were wondering. He has only eyes for you and it's really quite obvious." The smile must have been evident on my face because they burst into quiet laughter so as not to wake the baby.

"You really are a sap." I was in such a good mood, I didn't even care about that remark Emmet threw at me.

***

By the time dinner had come and gone, I had the feeling of someone watching me every time I was faced to talk to someone. I felt a tingly sensation run through my body when I caught the eyes of Jasper staring and then smiled when the pink tint rushed to his cheeks. It really made my night and when we all went our separate ways to get ready for bed, I went through my normal routine-shower, bathroom, pajamas- with a smile. Before I knew it I was dreaming sweet dreams of blue eyes angels.

All too soon, however, my dreams were interrupted by my need to pee. I got up and reluctantly, but hurriedly, went and used the facilities and was walking back to my comfy bed within minutes.

When I was a few feet from my door I heard a noise. It sounded like hyperventilating almost and was coming from Jasper's room so naturally, I went to check on him to see if he was okay. I kept telling myself that was the reason as I made my way to the room he was in and by the time I had my hand on the doorknob, I was almost halfway convinced that I didn't just want to see if he slept naked.

I opened the door and at first saw nothing. I looked a little closer and saw a wriggling lump in the bed and immediately ran to it.

"Jasper? What's wrong? What can I do?" I was moving my hands around everywhere; they had nothing to do. His eyes were squeezed shut, his lips slightly parted, a slight sheen of sweat from his labored breathing covered his forehead. He was beautiful and I longed to touch him somehow but I knew he needed help so I put my R rated self back in the closet of my mind.

"I…it's…" The two words he got out were breathy and quiet and barely audible but I understood, more or less.

"What do you need?" One of his shaking hands pointed to the bathroom. I didn't understand, but I complied.

After I burst through the room, I looked around frantically for something he might need. Then, from the corner of my eye, I saw an inhaler and knew it had to be his. I took it and sprinted back into the room to find him sitting up in the bed, his breathing worse.

"Is this what you needed?" He opened his eyes and looked at my face, then my hand, and took the inhaler as fast and as firmly as he could with his hands still shaking. Then he took a huge puff and instantly began to calm. I plopped onto the bed with relief.

When he was calmed down enough to breath evenly he pulled me into a hug, surprising me. I immediately reciprocated.

"Thank you so much. I was so stupid to leave this in the bathroom." He held his inhaler up. "I'll definitely be more careful next time." A small smile invaded his features and made me smile in return.

"Well, if you need me again don't hesitate to yell for me." I stood to leave. "Do you have asthma, Jasper?" He nodded. "I thought so. Well, goodnight." I had only taken a few steps when I felt his hand encircle my wrist and I silently let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Wait, please. Can I tell you something about me? Something important that might explain a lot of things."

"Of course." We walked the few feet back to the bed and sat. I could tell he was nervous about whatever he had to say and that only ignited my interest all the more.

"So, as you know, after I came out my parents literally disowned me. When I was sixteen I went to live with Rose but I was only there a few months before our parents found out and told her to kick me out. I let her because she needed the money they were giving her. But anyway, I was on my own, graduated, all that jazz." He took a deep breath and I knew he was getting to the major point. "I was in my first relationship when I was eighteen. I met him at some bookstore and he was smooth. He pulled out all the stops to get me and after maybe three weeks we went on a date. After that I was a goner. I thought I loved him, I really did, but when we had been together for maybe four months he wanted things to get more sexual than I was ready for. He…" Jasper closed his eyes to fight tears and my heart broke at the sight. I slowly and carefully took his hand to offer support. He continued, although he couldn't look me in the eye.

"He beat me. A lot. He took out all his frustrations on me. If it was anger then it would be physical punishment, but if he was sexually frustrated…" His eyes closed. "I lost my virginity to him but it wasn't willfully." I gasped at this newfound information and felt a surprising amount of rage towards this man, the one who had caused Jasper so much pain. "It only happened once. I left after that and moved back onto a dorm.

"When I got a job at the school, I was doing pretty well. I hadn't been with anyone since James and I was okay with that. But…last school year the previous Music Theory teacher attacked me. He was fired right away and then…you came."

"Jasper, you have to know that none of what happened is your fault. Those people…they were just bad people who didn't know how good they had it with you." It flew out of my mouth before I could stop but somehow, I didn't regret it. I wanted him to know how much I wanted him. I wanted him to see how much I was attracted to him. I wanted…

Sweet Jesus what is _that_ look?

His eyes were filled with a mixture of adoration and caring and _lust_ and something else I couldn't quite place. Our lips were gravitating towards each other and in less than a moment they were pressed together in a sweet, chaste kiss. It was over before I could fully comprehend it but it still blew my mind.

"Jasper…"

"Everyone keeps saying its right in front of my face and really obvious but I need to hear it from you. Do you have feelings for me? Other than friendship?" I answered without skipping a beat.

"Definitely." He smiled and lit up the room, taking my hand and pulling me to him. I don't know how or when we ended up under the covers spooning but I knew that that night, my dreams were filled with Jasper.

* * *

**Hey guys! I am gonna try and update before 2010 but I can't guarantee anything.**

**R&R! Please and thank you!!! **

**Till next time!**

**-spiftyone**


	7. Chapter 7

Nobody Move, Nobody Get Hurt

Ch.7: Nothing Else I can Say

**A/N: Chello all! This is your New Year's gift from me! I have to admit, it is mostly fluff and filler before I get to the cooler stuff but still… Hope you all enjoy. =D**

…**Drum roll please…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**

* * *

  
**

JPOV

I was dreaming. The most wonderful dream in my life I was dreaming; Edward and I were spooning in the most comfortable bed, all wrapped up in each other. He was so warm and soft, yet muscular and toned. It was…the best feeling ever.

And I was being poked by something seemingly far away. As the poking got stronger, I became more and more aware of the fact that I needed to wake up so I could go back to sleep. When I was finally fully aware and awake, I chanced opening my eyes and was met by the face of Abigale. She was smiling her cute little smile at me while poking my cheek with her little baby hand.

"Can I help you, little miss?" I laughed as the little girl in front of me smiled and giggled. She was just too adorable.

Then I felt it. The reality of the situation I was in. I rolled over to see if my assumption was correct and when I was finally all the way around, I was met by the face of a sleeping angel. Edward, in all his perfection.

"Jasper! I put a baby in front of your face for a reason, damn it! Meet me in the hallway in five seconds or I will kill you." Rosalie's brash command made the blood rush to my cheeks as she caught me blatantly staring at Edward. I did as she asked, though, and nearly sprinted out of the bed as quietly as I could and put a pillow in Edward's arms so as to replace myself from his vice grip.

When I reached the hallway and closed the door to the room silently, I turned to Rose without any energy for a fight if it was what she so desired.

"What can I do for you, sis, at this hour of the morning?" She glared for a moment before her expression became worried and cautious.

"What's going on here, Jazz?" She began. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do given your past history? And so fast? He didn't hurt you, did he? If he did I will gladly kick his ass for you. I hope you can tell me these things now that we are back in each other's lives so what happened? I am dying here, Jazz, tell me already!" By this point, Rose was near hysterical and if she didn't have her child in her arms she would have been shaking me by the shoulders. I felt warmed by her sentiment and worry over me.

"Well, Rose, if you would stop to breathe for a moment I might be able to explain things to you." She smiled slightly and took a breath before she signaled for me to continue. "I had an attack last night and I guess Edward was up or something when it was happening. Anyway, he came into my room right before it got too bad and got my inhaler for me. He was about to leave once I was okay but I stopped him and told him about James." Rose gave a sharp intake of breath during my silence.

"You…all of it? Every detail?"

"Not _every_ detail, but yeah pretty much all of it." She looked saddened by that and I couldn't quite place the reason why. I took her free hand and led her to one of the living areas nearby so we could talk more comfortably. When we were seated I looked to her once more.

"Can I?" I held my hands out to my niece and she put her in my arms. I immediately began to rock her back and forth. "What's wrong, Rosie?" She looked down to her lap and wouldn't meet my gaze. I nudged her knee with mine to get her to look up and when she did she looked so full of sorrow, it broke my heart.

"You know how much I hate to feel like I have no control, how much it kills me to feel helpless. When you were going through all that with James, I couldn't so a single thing. It was killing me inside that you were so close to me and yet…I did nothing. I was a coward. But not this time, Jasper. I'll be with you every step of the way. So...for you to tell Edward all of that hurt just a little because you haven't told me anything but basic information." She sighed. "I don't know. Maybe I am just being petty."

"Not at all, Rose. I understand. And I'm sorry. I don't blame you either, if you ever thought I did. Not for any of it. It couldn't be helped. I do wish I had you there with me but because you weren't I was able to become stronger; more independent."

"Yeah, yeah I gotcha. I can tell _somebody_ went to college." We both laughed fully at that before she seemed to grow serious again. "So, what happened after you told Edward? Did he freak and bolt and then you went to find him, confessing your love to him before you both passionately made love all night?" And some thought she had no imagination…

"Rose. Please."

"It's just a question. You'd better answer it before I go assuming things that didn't even happen."

"After I told him he was concerned and then I asked if he had feelings for me. He said he definitely, I kissed him, we fell asleep. End of story."

"Aww! You kissed him? That's so cute! And here I was thinking he would be the bold one in the relationship."

"There is no _relationship_, Rose."

"Not yet at least." He cheeky grin made me smile. I looked down to Abigale and saw she was fast asleep. Rose sighed in what sounded like relief.

"She never sleeps for me, but with you and Edward its all she does. What a pain in the ass you two are."

"You are such a meanie. And do you really use that potty mouth of yours in front of this adorable little girl?"

"Damn straight."

***

Later in the day I met up with Edward again and we just hung out. It was nice to just talk for once and not have to worry about anything else. At night we all gathered into the living room and continued talking and catching up and I finally felt like I had a place in the world that was comfortable.

"Hey Jasper?" I turned to a smiling Alice as she began. "How old are you?"

"I'm…oh!" I pulled out my phone and looked at the time then smiled. "In about twenty minutes I will be twenty five." I heard Rose gasp saw her abruptly stand.

"I am the worst sister in the history of the world!"

"No you aren't Rose. I forgot until she asked so it's okay. Just calm down." She seemed a little bit calmed by my words but she still looked angry and sad. I sighed and stood to pull her aside and when we were isolated from the rest of the group, I began. "Rosalie Hale McCarty you have _got_ to stop putting so much blame on yourself. We both need to leave the past in the past and move on. Okay? If I can forgive and forget, why cant you?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me these days. Must be the hormones." She laughed through her tears and pulled me into a warm, tight embrace which I gladly accepted.

"I wouldn't know." I laughed. "Let's go back." I began to walk away but she began to speak again, stopping me in my tracks.

"There was a complication with Abigale's birth."

"What?" She sighed and sat in the loveseat that was pushed against the wall in the hallway.

"I went into labor a month early and she had the cord around her neck. I had to have a C-section to save her life. I was so scared, Jasper. I didn't know if she was going to make it and I already loved her so much. She was in the NICU for months, which is why she was having trouble with adjusting to the new space. I forgot to tell you the other day."

"Rosie…" She lifted her hand to silence me with a slight smile on my face.

"It's fine."

"Are you okay?"

"I cant have any more children now. But it's okay. I'm lucky enough to have her right now and now I have you again so I cant bring myself to want more."

"You are a lot stronger than you let on, big sis."

"I know. I'm just that cool." She was trying so hard, I could tell, to change the subject. It must have hurt her. I humored her for the time being and gave a smirk.

"What ever, you just wish you cool. Like, oh I don't know, me?" She rolled her eyes and I was happy she was back in a good mood. We walked back into the room and sat with all eyes on us as we continued to laugh until we couldn't breathe any longer.

"Something funny?" Bella asked. We both just shook our heads and calmed ourselves down. It was a brother-sister thing.

***

After dinner, we all gathered in the media room to watch movies together. I was getting too comfortable too fast, I knew, and I wouldn't be able to live any other way but with them anymore.

As I sat, extremely close to Edward, and watched the movie I thought about a way to go about telling Edward my feelings. I didn't want to scare him but I felt so close to him already in just the few months we had known each other.

"What are you thinking about so hard, cowboy?" Another thing. Alice had taken to calling me 'cowboy' since the day at the airport. I didn't mind the name but the familiarity was frightening. I wasn't used to being close to people just yet.

"Nothing, darlin'." She looked like she didn't believe a single word I said, from the expression on her face. I gave a small smile to reassure her.

"Whatever. I'll figure it out."

"I'm sure you will." I said, half joking. Edward looked over to me then with a mischievous grin.

"I wouldn't play around with Alice when it comes to something she wants to know. She sees all, hears all, and knows all. It's really creepy."

"I'll take your word for it." While he spoke, Edward had gravitated closer to me, his lips by my ear and his warm breath blowing onto my cheek. I could feel myself becoming warm and the red on my cheeks must have been comical. My thoughts were confirmed when he chuckled.

"I think it's about time your mother and I went to bed. Honey?" We all looked over to Carlisle and Esme just as they were standing to leave. "Goodnight. Behave yourselves."

"'Night." We all bid them goodnight and went back to the movie. I honestly had no idea what was going on or even what it was but I continued to look forward and attempt to concentrate. Before I could stop myself, however, I felt myself dozing off and was in an in-between state of awake and sleeping. Somewhere in the distance, I could hear the television being switched off and voices speaking in hushed tones.

"So what really happened last night?" Rose asked.

"That depends." Edward said, somewhat cockily.

"On what?" It was Alice this time and she was louder than the rest. I heard Edward and Rose shush her and she quietly apologized. "Sorry."

"It depends on what he already told you. You probably heard everything already so why ask?"

"I want to hear it from you." The icy tone in Rose's voice alerted me to her temper. It could really flare when she got heated.

"Okay, okay. Well around three in the morning or sometime around there I got up and heard Jasper hyperventilating or something. I went in his room to see if he was okay…"

"Or to check him out without a shirt." Alice giggled as she said this and Edward laughed to. It was then that I realized that he was running his hand through my hair, making a tingling sensation run through my body. I shivered at the feel and he stopped momentarily before continuing. I must have been in his lap.

Yay!

"…and when I got there he was having an asthma attack. He forgot to bring his inhaler from the bathroom so I got it for him." He began again. "After he was okay he asked to tell me something about him so I stayed and listened." His voice lightened as he spoke so I could tell he must have been smiling. "After he was done he kissed me and then we fell asleep. The end."

"I still cant believe he made the first move. That's not like him." Rose began, sounding concerned. "This must mean he has finally moved on. He's okay now."

"Wait, I am so lost!" Alice's voice raised an octave and grew in volume.

"Shhh!" Both Edward and Rose said at the same time.

"Sorry! But I'm confused."

"What about?" I heard a distant 'plop' and wondered who had just sat down.

"So…okay. You aren't 'together' yet?" Edward sighed and made his strokes in my hair more gentle, more…tender.

"No, Ali."

"But both of you want to be?"

"Yes."

"Then what the hell is stopping you?"

"It's…complicated, Alice. I don't know if he's ready to be in any kind of relationship. He's been through so much, I might only end up hurting him."

"I say go for it. You might not have that long to do so so just do it." Rose said. I was surprised, to. She was never so accepting. Not usually. "But if you do end up hurting him, Edward, I _will_ kill you." Ah, there's her normal persona. "Have no doubt about that. He has had enough to deal with his whole life and he doesn't need another heartbreak. The thing with our mom and dad recently…well, I think it might have been his breaking point. You two will be good for each other, don't get me wrong. I think in time you will be what's best for him. So for now, just go for it. He wont wait forever."

"I understand you, Rose. I'll talk to him when we got back home tomorrow."

"Yay! I knew he was the one for you. That cowboy has just got something about him." I could feel Alice's small form jumping up and down from the other side of the couch. If Edward hadn't been massaging my head I would have woken up completely.

"Well, I did enjoy this interrogation but we have an early flight tomorrow. Goodnight you two." People stood and both Rose and Alice bid Edward a goodnight before heading off to bed themselves.

"Jasper? Wake up, you need to get into bed." The moment he stopped running his long slender fingers through my locks I was fully awake. I opened my eyes slowly and saw his vibrant green eyes looking into mine.

"Yo. Are we still in the living room?" I looked around for a moment before I froze. I was in Edward's lap, lying down in _Edward's_ lap on the couch. I sat up abruptly and felt dizzy at the sensation. I heard his quiet laughter from behind me and blushed.

"Yep. Are you okay?" I collected myself before turning to sit properly on the couch and answer him as well.

"I'm good." I stood. "I guess we should both head up to bed. We have to get up at an ungodly hour after all." He smiled and stood with me. We both walked up the stairs in a silence that could be cut with a knife. When we reached my door I stopped and he did as well.

"Well, um, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Jasper." I thought he was going to step away at that point and felt saddened for some reason. But, when he leaned into me and began to whisper in my ear, my heart began to pound hard. "See you tomorrow." He leaned away just a little and gave me a short kiss on the cheek, making the blood rush there quickly. I was frozen to the spot, even after he had already gone and closed his door with an audible 'click'. Finally after what seemed like forever I got a hold of myself and went into my own room, collapsing onto the bed and falling asleep with images of Edward spiraling around in my head.

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**

**R&R! Please and thank you!!! **

**Till next time!**

**-spiftyone**


	8. Chapter 8

Nobody Move, Nobody Get Hurt

Ch.8: Smells Like Teen Spirit

**A/N: DANG its been like, 6 months. SO SORRY. Life caught ahold of me. Good thing this one is full of lemony goodness. =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**

* * *

**

EPOV

When we got home I thought things would be different. But they werent. We were still talking like the friends we were and joking and playing around. It was great...until I started thinking about things. And sooner or later, I knew, my thoughts would become actions at some point.

For the remainder of the school year the tension between us only seemed to grow, for me at least. Especially the sexual tension. Every action seemed to elict a fire within me that nearly killed me. I wanted him more than I had ever wanted anyone and that made it all the worse, mostly because I wanted more than his body. Some instances I almost lost control and jumped him, no matter where we were. It was extremely hard not to but I managed. Most of the time.

"So what are you doing for summer break?" It was the day after the faculty in-service and we were at my apartment. He offered to help me pack up to move into my new house and at first I wasnt sure how being in close proximity with a hot, sweaty Jasper would help my self control, but I could help myself.

"Well, if Alice and Bella are staying in Forks for the summer then I will go and visit everyone but if not, I'm not sure. What about you?" I was careful with this question, as he never usually had a place to go until recently.

"Emmet and Rose asked me to take care of Abigale while they went on vacation so that's where I will be. Oh...and Rose said to tell you that you were welcome to join me but, um..." Jasper looked away, the pink on his cheeks turning to red. Adorable.

"Yeah?"

"Nevermind. You can come with me if you decide not to go to Forks or have nothing else to do or just..." Jasper rambling always made me smile. He was so cute in his embarrassment. "...over to their house because I havent been there yet but I heard the weather is relatively nice during the Summer so..."

"Jasper. I would love to go." He ceased talking at my statement and froze, eyes alight with surprise. I chuckled at his reaction.

"When do we leave?"

JPOV

"...and no sex on my dining room table, and no dirty business in front of the child, and no..." Rose was going insane. It was her first time away from Abigale for more than an hour and she was stressing out. Emmet told me that although she would definitely be stressing during their trip to London, she needed the trip more than she needed water to live so he convinced her that it would be good to take a break and relax and leave the baby with me since I hadnt been around her. She agreed, reluctantly, and said it would be a good chance for us to bond. She was at the door then, though, annoying and amusing me as she listed off all the things I couldnt do with Edward in her house. "...behind the refrigerator. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah I got it. Even though nothing like your examples will happen, seeing as how we arent in a relationship of any kind."

"Well, maybe that will change over the next month and a half." She gave me a cocky smile and a tight hug and then she was gone, leaving me alone...with Edward...and a baby. This would be an eventful summer.

The first week was uneventful. We talked about school, took care of the baby, watched tv, ate, and slept. It wasnt until the eleventh day that things got interesting.

I awoke at around three in the morning to the sounds of Abigale's cries, nearly falling out of the bed on my way out the door. I was barely awake when I finally reached the baby, only to find that Edward was already there with Abigale in his arms, rocking her slowly and whispering to her that everything would be alright. When she finally ceased her crying and was asleep, Edward put her down in her crib before plopping down in the rocking chair.

"You're really good with her." He jumped about a foot in the air at the sound of my voice but when he saw it was only me he smiled, his hand clutching his heart.

"Jesus, Jasper. You scared the heck out of me there, man." I nearly melted when he gave me his crooked grin, but I held myself together.

"Were you already up when she started crying?" He nodded.

"Yeah, i'm not much of a sleeper. Besides, I have terrible nightmares when I do sleep so I tend to just stay with being a night owl."

"Nightmares?" He seemed a little embarassed and kind of sad at the admission. He looked over to Abigale's sleeping form and then turned to me.

"Yeah. Can we go to the living room? I dont want to wake her up."

"Yeah." When we made it to the living room we both sat down on the long white couch, maybe three feet apart. He sighed as he look down, one hand on the back of his neck while the other rested in his lap.

"I've never told anyone this. Not even Alice or my parents."

"What happened, Edward? You can trust me with anything, I hope you know that." His warm smile was still tinged with sadness but not as much as before.

"I know, Jasper. Thanks for that." He breathed a deep sigh before beginning his story. "My second year in college wasn't the best of times. I was really stressed about my classes and had just come out to my parents. And even though I wasnt alone in that and they didnt really care, I still worried what others would think about me. Well, one night I was really stressed out because of some exam I had to take and my roommate suggested that we go to a party to help ease my mind. I had never been into the whole party scene but I figured that if it could help me forget about all the stress and pain and whatever else then why not go?" He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them before continuing. "I had maybe two drinks the night, but one of them was drugged. After a couple hours I was feeling really drowsy and couldnt make any sense of anything. Then someone led me to a room saying that they were going to take care of me. I was young and naive then and didnt know what else to do so I followed him." He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Why the fuck did I follow him?"

I wasnt sure what I was supposed to do then so I followed my instincts and moved closer to him, slowly putting my hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Edward. It wasnt your fault."

"I know that now, but back then I blamed myself. I felt so dirty and useless. But I still had school to focus on so I devoted myself to it." He looked up and into my eyes and I saw all the sadness he was carrying in them. He sighed again and continued. "I wasnt raped. Just...violated every other kind of way."

"I'm so sorry that happened to you, Edward. And I know you probably wont believe me when I say that i understand more than you know, but I do." He looked at me for a moment in confusion before understanding lit up his face.

"Ah. James."

"Yeah. And...it wasnt the whole truth." I sighed before I began again. "The thing with James...he was hurting me for way longer than I ever told anyone. And when he...raped me, I didnt leave right away. I was so scared of what he would do...I couldnt leave him. I thought about it all the time but after he had used me the last night, I just ran."

"Jasper...I cant even imagine..."

"I'm glad. I wouldnt want anyone else to have to imagine that or go through it. I'm fine now, but sometimes I can still see his face and that scares the shit out of me."

"Why didnt you say anything after the first time?"

"I didnt think anyone cared enough to do anything about it, other than Rose."

"I can see why you would think that. I'm so sorry, Jasper."

"It's fine." I looked into his caring, gentle green eyes and felt a surge of something unfamiliar. I pushed it to the side though, and relaxed into the couch before laughing at the two of us. "Aren't we a pair?" He smiled before letting out a quiet laugh.

"We sure are."

EPOV

He was so strong, I couldnt believe he had been through so much and still managed to get through everyday with a smile and warmth and happiness. Astounded me more and more each day.

But right then, on that white couch, he was shirtless and I wanted him more than I ever had before.

So I made my move.

"Jasper." He looked to me curiously before tilting his head to the side adorably.

"Yeah?" I didnt say anymore and let my lips do the talking, so to speak, as I leaned forward and captured his lips with mine in a slow, sensual kiss that seemed to last for hours. And when we finally did break away to breath, he was looking at me with a lustful hunger to match my own. He leaned back into a laying position, all the while tugging me down with his by clutching my shirt to him. He kissed me forcefully, hungrily, passionately until we both ended up gasping for air. I laid my head down into the crook of his neck and kissed him there as he caught his breath. By then his hands were everywhere; onmy hip, in my hair, scratching down my back, under my shirt. It felt incredible. But I knew things were progressing rather fast and that we should slow it down, so I fell to the side of him and pulled him to me, encircling my arm around his slim waist.

"Well then. That was unexpected. But entirely wanted, by the way." Jasper thought aloud. "So is it safe to say that you want me as much as I am dying to have you?" I laughed and pulled him even closer.

"You have no idea. These last few months have been killer for me." I kissed his my way up to his ear from his jaw line and took his lobe into my mouth, nibbling it just so before whispering in his ear, "I dont think you quite understand just how damn sexy you are. Every day has been a battle so I would just jump your bones every time I saw you. But, I think you can feel how much I want you right now." I pulled him into my obvious arousal, elicting a low moan from him as he shut his eyes tight and bit his lip which made my problem all the harder.

"You're killing me, Jasper." His devilish smile went straight to my dick, painfully so at that. "But we do need to slow down. I want to do this right with you."

"Me to." He held my face in his hand and traced my cheek, causing my eyes to shut from from the bliss of it.

"Besides. Rose would kill us if we did anything on her furniture." He laughed fully before laying his head on my chest.

"I guess you're right. And we have all the time in the world."

"Yeah. We do. So," We both sat up but with our hands still intertwined with the other. "Sleep?"

"Yeah, that sounds awesome."

For the next couple of weeks, we explored out relationship emotionally. I knew he had been through a lot and was contemplating on how to go about being with him without stirring up bad memories. I told him this the day after we had our first little romp on the couch and he just smiled and gave me a chaste kiss before going into a short lecture about how he want made of glass and how he wouldnt have any kind of freakout, if that was what I was implying so I could be free to not walk on eggshells around him. This took an unknown weight off of my shoulders.

At the end of the month I was growing restless. We hadnt done anything since that night with the exception of a few chaste kisses here and there and I craved more. His touch sent a fire through me that I never wanted extinguished. His kiss was like the fix to my addiction; I needed it. But it wasnt all physical. I wanted all of him and I wasnt sure if I had it.

On a night where I was especially...frustrated, we were laying in bed together, him running his fingers through my hair, making me drowsy, while I was snuggled up to him with my head lying on his chest. I decided I would show him how much I craved all of him.

JPOV

I knew Edward was getting anxious about where our relationship was going. I could feel it in every touch and see it in every glance he shot my way. I felt bad for holding back because I did want him. Fuck did I want him bad. But I didnt want our relationship to be strictly physical. That was what I was scared of most.

So when we were laying in bed together, perfectly comfortable, I contemplated my next move. I knew I wanted to go further with him but, even though I told him I wasnt, I was scared as hell. And I knew with all of my heart that he would never hurt me, but I was still wary. So, just as I had decided I would tell him this, he answered some of my questions.

Before I could make my mind catch up with my thoughts, he was straddling me with a look of pure lust in his eyes. I felt myself begin to harden under him and tried to control myself.

"Jasper. I want you. Right now." My eyes grew wide as saucers at his bluntness and for some reason I couldnt find my words. "Dont you want me to?" That broke my silence.

"Of course I do! God, I want you so much it hurts. Cant you feel it?" I took his hand hand lowered it to my hard cock and moaned at the feel of his hands on me.

"Then what's stopping you from taking me? Right here, right now?" He looked slightly saddened at that, making me feel all kinds of idiotic.

"I'm just...scared. I want to so bad, but I dont want this to be just about sex. I want you for you, not for your body." He smiled and leaned back slightly so I could sit up and look him eye to eye. "Although, your body is _definitely_ a perk." He smiled his damn crooked smile at me before leaning me back down and kissing me hard. When we pulled back for air, he spoke.

"Jasper, I'm giving you all of me. And I dont want you just for sex, even though yes, that is a tiny part of it. I want you because you're smart, gorgeous, witty, funny, sweet, and so damn sexy with that freaking twang. I want you for you before anything else."

"I know that. I guess I was just being overly cautious."

"And thats okay. But right now, I have to say that that little part only about sex is feeling pretty big to me." He ground into me, emphasizing his desire, and I moaned aloud.

"Come here, you." I pulled him down to meet my waiting lips and kissed him with all the passion in me before switching our positions. With me on top of him, I pressed my lips to his jaw, his neck, his shoulder before deciding that he would be so much better without his shirt on. I yanked his shirt up his body and he complied, lifting his arms so I could get it completely off. And when I did, I attacked his chest with my mouth, kissing my way down to his incredibly delicious V. I traced the path of it with my tongue before finally stopping at the top of his flannel pajama pants. I looked up to him for approval before slowly inching the fabric down.

EPOV

When he finally completed his torture and rid me of my pants, I pulled him up to meet me in a firey kiss before I switched us back to our original position with me straddling him. After pulling back to breath I immediately rid him of everything but his boxers and kissed him anywhere I could reach. When I finally felt my way down to uncharted waters, however, he grabbed my hand and stopped, leaving me hot and bothered.

"What's wrong?" I pulled him up with me so I could look into his worried eyes.

"It's just...I've never done this before unless it was forced so can we...take it a little slower?" I smiled at him and gave him a chaste kiss, loving him more and more.

_Love? Was I already this far in?_

"Of course. All you have to do is tell me what you want, Jasper." I leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I can go as slow as you need me to go." His lips. "If you want me to take the lead I will." His neck. "All you have to do is say so." His chest. "What are you comfortable doing with me at this very moment, Jasper?" Lower and lower.

"Oh god...I...I dont even know. I dont think I even...ah...know my name right now. What are you doing to me?" By then I had reached his lower abdomen and was licking and sucking and nipping him into oblivion.

"Jasper..."

JPOV

"Jasper..." I was losing all control after every kiss, every touch, ever breath. And when he said my name like that, in his low, sultry voice, I couldnt stop the moan that left my lips.

"Ye...yeah?" He fingered the hem of my boxers before looking up to me with his lust filled eyes and that damn half smile. I was putty in his gifted hands.

"Let me make you feel good, Jasper." I shut my eyes tight as he began removing the last bit of clothing on me, revealing my hard ad stone cock. He eyed me hungrily before moving to the head and giving it a long lick. I nearly came from just that.

"Oh...god...okay. Please, dont stop." He took that as his cue and went straight to work by enclosing his mouth around my shaft and sucking and licking and everything else right in the world.

It felt like my world was on fire as he bobbed up and down, up and down for the longest time, taking all of me in. I didnt want him to stop and I wanted it to last forever. However, my dick had a whole other opinion and was nearly ready to come.

"Fuuuck...Ed...Edward, I'm gonna...ahhh..." I came hard in his mouth and he sucked me dry, leaving me heaving on the bed, mind blown.

"So, I'm gonna assume that was good for you?" I turned to him with a huge smile on my face before kissing the life out of him.

"Good? Oh my god, Edward. I...I didnt know it could feel like that." His smiling face hovered over me while he cradled my face in his hand, making my own smile ten times wider.

"You just have to relax, Jasper. I promise I will never push you into doing something you dont want to do and will always treat you how you deserve to be treated. Now...up for seconds?" I gave him a mischievous smile before rolling him so that he was under me.

"I dont think so. It's your turn." He smiled tenderly and pulled his hands through my thick hair.

"You dont have to, Jasper." I felt down to his throbbing cock, keeping my eyes on him as he threw his head back and moaned in pleasure.

"Oh I think I do. Besides, I want to." I went to work taking off his boxers and releasing his erection to me. Before I went further, though, I moved up his body and kissed him fully. "I havent ever done _this_ either. If...um, well if I do it wrong..."

"That's not even possible, baby. Just go with your instincts on this one." Hearing him call me baby ignited the fire within me and gave me the will to continue. So when I made it back to his arousal I immediately began to take him in.

"Ahh...fuck, Jasper..." I took that as a good sign and went even further down, swirling my tongue around him and bobbing up and down. I went on this way for a while before I felt him twitch, nearly ready to come. before he could though, I felt for his sack and massaged them while I continued to suck. "Jesus! God damn...Jasper. I'm...gonna come..." And he did, hard and into the back of my throat where I swallowed all of him down. I lifted myself so that I was next to him and we collapsed together, exhausted.

"Was it okay?" I asked, unsure. He just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Fuck me, Jasper that was the best I've ever had. God...I feel like I just exploded, you know? It was...amazing."

"Good. I'm glad I made you feel as good as I felt." With that, he smiled and pulled me to him before we both fell asleep, fully content.

* * *

**WOOO! How did you like the first lemon? Eh, eh? I nearly fainted myself. Lol**

**R&R! Please and thank you! **

**Till next time!**

**-spiftyone**


	9. Chapter 9

Nobody Move, Nobody Get Hurt

Ch.9: Yellow Submarine

**A/N: WOOO! Get ready for the lemon of your lives! And...sorry it's so late. Writer's block sucks. =C**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**

* * *

**

JPOV

Being with Edward was unlike anything I could have ever imagined. He was so caring, so tender towards me. I had never met anyone who wanted to treat me so well before. In truth, it was all a little overwhelming. After that first night that we were close, we hadn't been since. I was worried I had scared him off a little but, but he assured me it was just in my head.

"Don't worry." He said, kissing me chastely on the lips, when I had come over to just hang out. "You will be able to have your way with me again." I blushed at that and looked away. He just laughed. "I am just sorting something out so that the next time we are together it will be way more romantic." I looked up at him, dozens of questions on the tip of my tongue, but he thwarted them all with just one dazzling crooked smile. I was goo. Pure goo.

That was a week ago.

It was nearing the beginning of the new school year and we were both excited to be back. We would spend hours together working on lesson plans and inquiring about the new students we would have and it felt just as good to talk freely with him and hang out and play games and do all the other random things guys our age do as it did to hold him and kiss him and lie in bed together thinking about our future. And I _did_ think about our furure, which scared me half to death. I constantly had this nagging feeling, despite all of the happiness and good times, that I was rushing into things. And yet, at the same time, I felt like I wanted to just dive in and take a chance on us.

I was completely lost.

EPOV

I could tell there was much going on in Jasper's beautiful mind. With every look and touch there seemed to be a question he wanted to ask and I wanted him to most of the time. I wanted to know what was going on inside his head, but he wouldn't let me in. I was trying everything I could to get him to break down his walls with me but he was still so guarded. I couldn't blame him, though, after all he had been through. But I still kept trying.

He was over at my house after the first week of the new school year. I had told him we would be together again, under better circumstances. We had both had a stressful week, though, and were simply relaxing on my couch, him with his head in my lap comfortably while my fingers wove through his silky yellow hair. I felt completely at home.

"What should we do? I don't want to fall asleep on you." Jasper's sleep clouded mumbles were too adorable not to laugh at. He was just so cute.

"We don't have to do anything but this. You're tired so just rest. We can do something later. Besides, we have all weekend to do things. And...you are gonna need rest for what I have planned." I felt him tense and then relax, easing my worries.

"Okay, then. I'm just...going to sleep now." As his breathing evened out mine did as well, putting me into a sort of trance. Before I knew, I was sleeping as well, dreaming up a world of Jasper.

I awoke to the sound of a faucet running somewhere in the distance and almost couldn't recall where I was. Then I felt the familiar touch of Jasper's rough hannds rubbing circles on my back.

"Time to wake up, Edward." The way he spoke-so fluidly and sensually and peacefully-make me think I was still dreaming, but when I felt his soft kiss I knew it was reality. My wonderful, amazing reality.

"Mmm. I think I would like to be woken up like that every day." I felt his lips pull into a smile on mine and finally opened my eyes to see the beautiful angel that had taken over my mind.

"Well, I think I might be able to make that happen at some point. But for now, let's eat." I got up from the couch and followed him into my dining room to see the table full of food. My stomach made a sound of approval at the sight.

"Well...I could _really_ get used to this. But you didn't have to do all of this."

"I wanted to. Besides, I love to cook. And it's been a long time since I had the opportunity to cook for anyone." I could see the slight pain in his eyes, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. I knew he was thinking about his short time with Rose and his unfortunate time with James and I wanted so badly to make all of his pain just disappear, but I knew he would carry it forever. So I settled on pulling him to me and kissing him with all the passion I had in my body. I was glad to see he was smiling when we pulled away for air. "Let's eat."

There aren't words to described exactly how good Jasper's cooking was. I felt so full by the time we both finished I felt I might explode, but in a good way. I told him so and he just smiled and leaned back in his chair proudly.

"Well, you know. I'm just awesome I guess."

"Aren't we cocky."

"You have no idea." We both laughed at our antics then and after our laughter had died down we set ourselves up back in the living room, cuddled up together on the couch and watching something I couldn't comprehend. All my thoughts were on Jasper and his smile and his twang and his body. I wanted all of him and I wanted him to have all of me. So I upped my game a little. He seemed entirely focused on the movie that was on but I hoped he wouldn't be for long.

We were both sitting upright next to each other, me pressed firmly into his side and his arm around my waist. I was extremely comfortable, but I wanted things to get just a little bit...hotter. He was sitting cross-legged, which made his knee all the closer for me to place my hand on. I glanced up to see if his demeanor changed at all and was disappointed to find that it hadn't so I chanced a squeeze on his knee and moved it up a little as well, nearly to the middle of his thigh. No reaction. I moved up a few inched more, almost to his crotch, and glanced up again. Nothing. I decided that trying to be subtle with him was no use and was about to just jump him but he took my feeling-up hand and gave it a kiss before swiftly pushing me down on my back and hovering over me in a predatory way.

"Is this the reaction you wanted?" He moved his luscious lips from my lips to my cheeks to my neck and began nibbling on the flesh he came across.

"Oh yeah...sorry...wanted to be...subtle..." His quiet laughter reverberated on my skin, causing a wave of pleasure to flow through me.

"Your subtlety was cute, but unnecessary. If you wanted a good fondling..." His hands moved everywhere seemingly all at once; I couldn't make any sense of anything when he touched me that way. Then before I could register his next move his hand was drifting lower and lower and was soon grasping my exceedingly obvious arousal. "...all you had to do was say so."

"Mmm...Jesus! Feels...so good. Don't stop. Please..." His dark chuckle nearly made me cum right then and there, it was so damn sexy.

"Jesus ain't here, baby. Only me." After that, I was a goner.

**JPOV**

Edward was too adorable in his dumbfounded state. I had to admit, though, that I was trying to make him that way. But he deserved it after he tried to oh-so-innocently feel me up. It was cute though, watching his brows furrow in confusion and frustration when he saw I wasn't going to react. And boy did I _want_ to react. His hands on me felt like a burning fire set ablaze with every pass of his hand. I didn't want him to stop but I knew he was too coy and naive to try anything more. But that was one of the things that made me love him so much.

_Love?_ I thought about that for a moment while I felt every inch of his clothed body and decided it was true. _I love this man. So much._ He was like a balm to my aching heart and could calm me with just the touch of his hand. I loved him. And I wanted him. All of him.

"Why don't we move this little party to the bedroom?" He nodded vigorously, still at a loss for words. I felt myself swell with pride that it was _me_ who could render this beautiful man speechless.

When we got to his bedroom, artfully decorated in blues and golds, I placed him on the bed before returning to my place above him, kissing him any place I could touch.

"Was there an anterior motive for having me stay with you this weekend, Edward?" He groaned when my lips touched his and immediately opened, demanding his tongue. After that, though, I decided it would only be fair to give him air to speak, so I sat up on my calves, still straddling him, and smiled, awaiting his answer.

"You...are so not fair. And well, I kind of wanted to tell you something but I didn't really know how to tell you at first. So, I want, um...I uh..." His eyes were everywhere but on mine. I could tell he was nervous, and I was to, but I remained calm and pulled his lips to mine for a chaste kiss, keeping his chin in my hand to keep his gaze on me. He instantly relaxed.

"It's okay, Edward. What do you want? Tell me. That's all you ever have to do." He smiled then and it made my worries disappear.

"I want you to take me. _All_ of me. Right now. And...I love you. I love you so much it hurts to think about a life without you. And I know it hasn't been that long but I know how I feel and..."

"Edward." I placed my finger on his lips to quiet him and he did so obediently. "I love you to. So much. So _so_ much. But...are you sure about this? You don't have to. We can move as slow as you want." He shook his head vigorously and arched up into me, making me feel his erection. I moaned at the feel of him against me.

"I want you." He smirked then. "Obviously. So take me." I was slightly dumbfounded by his sudden courage and gall, but I had to admit that that side of him turned me on enormously.

"Alright then, darlin." I began kissing him all over again; his forehead, his nose, cheeks, lips, neck, chest. Then i had to have more of him. Much more. So I began stripping his shirt off, slowly, painfully, until he had had enough and threw it off himself. I had to chuckle at his impatience. "Slow down there, okay? I want this to be perfect for you."

"It already it. I'm with you." My smile couldn't have gotten any wider at that and in that moment I had forgotten my sentiments about going slow. In what seemed like a single moment we were both nearly naked and clad only in our boxers, our erections rubbing together in the most delicious way. But I needed to see all of him so I peppered kisses all the way down his body until I was right at the top of his boxers and looked up for his permission to strip them off. He just gave me the most lustful look I had ever seen, so I took that as my que.

When I had rid Edward of his boxers I was stricken with awe at how beautiful the man before me was; his pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight from the window by his bed, his bright green eyes glimmered as they stared at me with nothing less than adoration and love, and his body...he was the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

"You are so beautiful, Edward, I can hardly stand it." I kissed each side of his hip before moving to my desired area and when I was barely hovering over his hard as stone cock, I shivered with anticipation. Even though we had done _this_ part before, it seemed like this time meant more, like it was more important. So, with one long and intense motion, I licked the underside of his shaft from the base to the tip and down again before I went to work torturing his head with circular licks and nips.

"Jasper...oh my God. Please..." I ceased all my movements, causing him to emit a long groan.

"'Please' what, Edward? Tell me what you want." I kissed his head, which, by then, had little beads of precum dripping slowly downward.

"Please...don't stop. Never stop." With that I went stright for him, taking nearly all of his long length into my mouth and bobbing up and down, up and down at different speeds for a while before I felt him twitch in my mouth.

**EPOV**

"Jasper...unnghh...I'm gonna..." Before I could even finish my thought I came hard into his mouth and he swallowed me down until there was nothing left. When I was about to tell him how amazing he was, I nearly choked from lack of oxygen. I needed a few minutes to get my breathing back to normal after all of that, but when I did he was lying next to me, face to face, with a mile wide smile plastered on.

"You are so amazing. How did I get so lucky?" I could have laughed at myself for being so cheesy but I was way to happy in that moment to even think about caring.

"I think I should be the one asking that question. You are so much more than I deserve. And...I cant even articulate how much you mean to me." I saw the compassion in his eyes clear as day, but I also saw fear. Of what, I didn't know, but I did know I needed to see him happy again.

"Don't say that. You deserve so much, you cant even see it. Now..." I gave him a full, lustful kiss before sliding down his body as he did to me, kissing each and every inch of him before reaching his hard erection. I didn't even pause before ridding him of his boxers. "...let me make you feel good again." I immediately took him into my awaiting mouth, earning a shiver and groan from him that only fueled me on. I bobbed my head up and down, licking and sucking and nipping him into a wild oblivion. By the time he was nearly about to burst he was making noises so primal and raw, I felt myself instantly harden at the sound.

"Ed...Edward, I'm..." He came hard and fast in the back of my throat and I swallowed every last drop. And when I fulled away from his limp cock, he pulled me up to kiss me fully and passionately.

"I love you, Edward. I want to make a life with you and be with you for as long as you'll have me." The idea of being with Jasper thrilled me and sent chills down my spine from the pure excitement and happiness running through my whole system.

"You have no idea how happy that would make me." I kissed him hard, conveying all the emotion I felt in that moment. Then, remembering my goal of the night, I pulled away and sat up to face him seriously. "Jasper."

"Edward?" His adorably confused look almost make me lose my train of thought, but I managed to deter myself from becoming engulfed in his sexiness.

"Fuck me." His eyes shot open wide as saucers at my statement; I thought I might have crossed the line. His astonished look faded, though, and he smiled once more as he crossed his legs in front of me and pulled me in for a chaste kiss.

"No." My breathing hitched at that.

"Why...I mean, I thought...?"

"I wont _fuck_ you, Edward. You mean so much more to me than for me to just fuck you. I am going to make love to you. Okay?" I didn't have any words for a decent reply so I simply nodded and smiled as he gently pushed me down flat on the bed, straddling me in the process. I could feel all of him from the position we were in, making me shiver at the feel of his length against mine. The way he moved against me, slowly and sensually, made my mind go into overdrive and my body blaze with heat.

"God, Jasper...I don't know h-how you do it, but you make my body go crazy. I think I'm addicted to you. So happily addicted."

"I'm glad. I feel the same way, baby. I don't think anyone else could make me feel this way." His whisper sent a shill down my spine, as everything else he did seemed to do. "Do you have any lube, Edward?" I could only nod and point to the side table drawer, as he was licking and nipping my chest between his words, rendering me speechless. I felt like a pile of jello. He did stop for a moment, though only long enough to grab the lube from the drawer. Then he pulled away, a worried look on his face. "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you to feel like you are obligated or anything. And...well, it's going to hurt and I don't want to see you in pain." I could tell he was thinking of his first time, how painful it was and unwanted. I had to ease his mind.

"I want this, Jasper. I know that if I wanted to take things slower you wouldn't mind, but I'm ready. I don't feel obligated at all. And I know it will hurt, but I also know that you will take care of me. I love you, Jasper, and I want to experience this with you. Stop worrying, because I know you are. Just relax. Make love to me."

"I don't even know what to say, Edward. I love you so much. And I promise I wont do anything you don't want. Are you ready?" I took a deep breath and nodded and he did the same before using the lube to coat two fingers as well as my entrance. I shivered at the foreign contact. "Just relax, baby. Tell me if you want me to stop." I felt his fingers at my entranced and tensed automatically before finally relaxing and letting my mind think of only Jasper.

When I felt his slicked fingers inside me pushing in and pulling out, making a scissoring motion to stretch me, there was a shot of pain through my body that made me tense. Jasper immediately stopped and looked into my eyes for any sign to stop.

"It just...startled me. That's all. Keep going." He did so reluctantly and after a few moments added another finger, stretching me more. There was pain at first but then there was pleasure. _So _much pleasure. "Mmmm...oh God, Jasper. That feels so good. Don't stop." He quickened his pace to a tortuous speed before finally adding the last finger. That, at the very least, hurt more than anything else. But like the other instances, the pain turned to a kind of pleasure that seemed illegal.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked in a strained voice. I nearly laughed.

"Okay? Jesus...baby, I'm so okay there isn't a word for it." He smirked then as he removed his fingers and reached for the condom on the dresser. Once he had it on and secure he positioned himself at my entrance.

"What did I say earlier about Jesus? I'm the only one here."

**JPOV**

I never figured Edward to be a fan of dominance in the bedroom, but he always found a way to surprise me somehow. I liked that he was into it, because I wanted to try these new things with him, but this time, his _first _time, needed to be loving and pure and gentle, unlike my first time.

So, right before I slowly pushed into him, I grazed his lips with mine and told him I loved him. Then, to try and distract him from the pain of me inside him, I kissed him fully, battling with his tongue for dominance. However, once I was half way in he tensed and gasped so I stopped all movement.

"Are you okay?" His eyes were clenched shut and he was breathing erratically but he nodded anyway.

"Just...hold on." I held still until he opened his eyes and his breaths were coming regularly before continuing to push into him. When I was fully seated in him, he gave me a look so full of love and happiness I couldn't help but smile. "Okay. I'm okay." At that I nodded and began to pull out, nearly all the way, before pushing back in. I kept up the slow motion until he was writhing for more. Then I went full speed ahead for what seemed like forever.

"Oh my G-...Jasper. Ohhhh, Jasper. Feels so...good. I..."

"Tell me what you need, Edward."

"H-harder. Faster. Everything." I heeded his command and pushed into him as hard and fast as I was able before finally, he tensed. "I'm gonna...cum...Jasper!" He came hard, spilling his seed onto his stomach and mine. By the time he finished he was heaving in and out, trying to catch his breath. It only took a few more thrusts into him to send me spinning as well.

"Well." I pulled out of him and fell next to him, pulling him to me into a spooning position. "Are you hurt at all? Was I too forceful? Are you okay? Edward?" I kissed his shoulder as it shook with quiet laughter.

"That was the single most amazing experience of my life. I _am_ a little sore, but I wouldn't have it any other way. You were just...there aren't words..."

"That's good. Not about you being sore, but...good. I love you, you know." He turned to face me, still in my arms and warm as ever.

"I love you to. Forever. So, you better get used to it." I laughed at that. I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**R&R! Please and thank you! **

**Till next time!**

**-spiftyone**


	10. I AM SO STUPID!

Nobody Move, Nobody Get Hurt

O.M.G

* * *

**OMG I FEEL LIKE SUCH A LAME NUB! I TOTALLY forgot to tell everyone that Ch.9 was the LAST ONE! OH NOOO! **

**Well, now you know. Sorry for my idiocy .**

**Hope you liked it!**

**-spiftyone**


End file.
